with a little help from our friends.
by roast chicken
Summary: hallow, tis i. this is my latest story, it's written in a random POV but that changes throughtout the story. it's a heero and duo get together fic so *yaoi* which is m/m relationship and if u don't like it don't read.


DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, NEVER CLAIMED 2!

Well this is my dodgey story, please don't ask me what I'm going on about cause I really don't actually know. It's a 1x2 yaoi story. Plz enjoy slightly mushy. Enjoy! Oh yeah this is a yaoi story which is male/male relationship so if you don't like it GET LOST!! No offence!

Living with heero yuy after the war was not an easy task. I wasn't giving him charity or anything I was just being a friend and he needed a friend. He had told me the whole story. Everything that had happened to him over his life. About being a gundam pilot, being trained as the perfect weapon and becoming the perfect solider. It took him time to tell me but eventually it all came out. In turn I gave him my life, I think he wouldn't have been able to tell me some of the things he did if we didn't exchange. Don't get me wrong though we weren't lovers or really have that sort of a relationship. Besides he wasn't ready for that sort of thing and I didn't want it from him. But all the same everyday our bond grew stronger. I first met him in a coffee bar, weird really his eyes looked so sad a lonely I wasn't to keen on actually having an encounter with him. Because on the glare on his face. But I ended up talking to him, I don't even know how. I'm not really the talkative type, I'm not even sociable I don't like people. But somehow I ended up talking to heero yuy. And now a year and a half later he lives with me. In the nights sometimes he comes into my room, sometimes its because he wants to be held or sometimes he wants to hold someone. I give him this because I need it too. Heero and I share the same situation, heero's story is drastic and dark but mines the same we share the darkness. He told me of his companions during the war, of the other gundam pilots and Relena Peacecraft-Dorlian and all the other who fought or helped in the war. He told me that he didn't love Relena that he was only protecting her. All the others thought he did but it was untrue. He felt a love towards her but not romantic, like brotherly love protectiveness. But after much digging I found who he truly does feel for but I can't tell you that now you'll find out later. 

It was coming up to Christmas eve and I was on the internet doing some hacking (as you do) and particular person I was interested in hacking into was the winner heir Quatre R winner. I found exactly what I was looking for, he was searching for all the gundam pilots and had found them all except heero yuy. Well it was unlikely he'd be able to find anything because he was living under the fake name of Justin willow.

I can hear shuffling and the door opens and in walks a soaking heero. I smile sweetly at him "cold out?" I ask innocently 

He glares "just a bit." 

"I have something interesting to share with you. It seems that your friend Quatre is looking for you. I believe he wants to have a reunion in the l4 colony. Want to go?"

he stares for a moment, "find out when and where and we'll go but don't inform anyone."

"got'cha" and I resume my search.

On the day that we were due to leave for l4 it occurred to me as I got out of the shower how on earth was I going to get heero in there without them knowing he was there. Hmm. But you see we're not on earth we're in space so I know I'll do it. I quickly braid my hair and get dressed. My hair is to long to leave to dry and we don't have time for me to blow dry it so the braid suits me fine. I gather my luggage and we leave the house. The entire journey is silent but it's a comfortable silence. On the shuttle heero fell asleep resting his head on my shoulder. He looks so innocent when he sleeps. Even if heero does finally fully discover his humanity again, he won't ever be able to get rid of that mask. He will always be the perfect weapon but he will be heero yuy the person as well. You can't take away what the war did to him. It's a part of him that is irreplaceable all he can do is come to terms with it all. I know that him falling in love is the first step. We finally arrive on l4, the spaceport is jam packed with people. I hear something "DUO! DUO!" I whirl round. There is Quatre R winner waving wildly at someone behind us. Then I hear "hey Quatre old buddy."

Heero's heard it too. He's stiffened. "Heero" I whisper "we have to get out of here now!" we swiftly go to the exit not looking back. I hope they didn't see us if they did then everything will be ruined.

On the night of the reunion I got myself ready, it was disguised as a huge party and so I had to dress up. I decided to wear a red silk dress. It was strapless and fitted slightly. I wore my hair down. Heero didn't have to dress up, as he would not be joining the main party till later. 

We got there and I held a gasp it WAS a huge party. "Heero you must stay in the car. I will contact you in a little while" 

I entered the building it wasn't difficult. As I came into the main hall I spotted my first target Wufei Chang. 

Time to turn on the charm.

Wufei's POV 

I am standing in the main hall of winners mansion, and I am being observant. Suddenly I found a female in front of me, how on earth did she do that? I how could I have not known? She wore a long red silk strapless slightly fitted dress that showed of her slim figure. The red of the dress made her eyes look incredibly green. She had long waist length dark blonde hair, the hair was layed and so framed her beautiful face. "Hello." She says 

"Err… hello." I manage. Why is this onna talking to me? Get a hold of yourself wufei. I am attracted to her but not in a act on it way. Besides I have a partner. "Lovely night isn't it?" 

"Yeah I guess."

"Good," she smiles "oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself my name is Yasin India sun nice to meet you." She held out her hand. 

I take it "my name is Chang wufei nice to meet you too."

"well wufei I must leave you now it was nice talking to you. Maybe I will see you later"

"yeah bye."

I watch her leave. What was the point of that? I am feeling very suspicious of it. Why did she just randomly come up and introduce herself? Oh I'm just being paranoid this is a party after all. People are being sociable. Still I'll keep an eye on her. 

Back to Yasin's POV 

Focus Yasin focus. That did not go well, I couldn't seem to connect with him. Dammit, oh well win some lose some. Next target. You may be wondering why heero and me choose to do this. Heero wasn't ready to face them all yet. It's not a fear as much as well he wasn't ready. The war did so much to them all, and by the end everything had caught up on them. All the past pain the suffering it was ready to catch up on them. In a way the war had kept them going, it gave them something to live for. Even if they were prepared to die to win to save everyone. That courage that no one can truly live up to. You can say all you like I'm ready to die just for peace. I'm ready to risk my life for the people. But really they're not, they are not going to put it into practice. The gundam pilots really fought and were really ready to die just for the people to live in happiness.  No one can ever match up to that. So really the war really did give them something to live for. It is the only selfless deed I know. But when it all ended and the gundams were gone, they were free and they had stopped running. They had nothing else to occupy themselves with so finally they gave up the chase, they were caught by their own conscious. And it shattered their lives. 

I don't actually know how far it went with all of them. But heero is still healing and will continue to do so until he's ready to stop. But being with them again will bring back the memories, and that is going to take some dealing with.  

But I know he can deal with it, he is heero yuy after all. And that I think is the hardest thing of all. 

I must continue to make contact with the rest of the pilots just to meet them all. Have a look inside their heads it'll be interesting to see. I am going to make the first contact see where they all are. Heero just wanted me to meet them without him being there. Just so I knew them. none of them are truly ready to face each other but their doing it anyway. What brave young men, I wish I could have that strength.

Heero's POV.

I don't know why I'm here. I don't actually know how any of this happened. It just did, expect the unexpected. Your probably laughing at me now, the proud heero yuy with no humanity left in him is afraid of seeing his friends. I can't understand though what is wrong with me. It makes no sense to me and I doubt any of it makes sense to you. I guess I just fell apart, the war ended I had nothing left. I had no where left to run. That's what it was, the fighting, it gave me reason to run. But at the end everything came to an abrupt halt and loomed over me. It was only a matter of time before it all came crashing down. I know it sounds silly, but I couldn't see my friends. They reminded me too much of what went on, what I did. I couldn't seem to take that in. that why I spent so much time away from them all. The day I met Yasin was an interesting one. I was once again wallowing in self-pity in a small coffee bar, the place was crowded and we just ended up bumping into each other and randomly started a conversation. Random, that's not a very me word is it? I don't do things randomly normally; things must be thought out and acted upon. But no randomness is good; it makes life all the more interesting. We talked a little while, that turned to ages. It felt like I'd know her for years. We ended up meeting up more often. I enjoyed our talks, she's a very clever person. After a while, I aloud her in. through the barriers she just seemed to breeze in, like they weren't there at all. She also let me in hers. She was more that what she seemed, but what that was I'll never know properly because she'd just shut off when she tried to talk about it. What I know is she's worth more that anything in the world. One night we were at her house after going to a outdoor concert. I was very tried and so was she, I am not sure what came over me but I just found myself cuddling her. I think she was quite surprised too, but it felt nice. I admit I found her more than attractive, I still do I think she's absolutely stunning. But then it was more about wanting to have someone to hold you and hold on to them. We fell asleep just holding each other. We both didn't want to have a romantic relationship, and I am in love with someone else that's why I'm here. You have to understand as much as we were close we never had sex and we never kissed properly. It wasn't a romantic relationship, just close friends. I remember though how warm her body is, and how strong her arms felt around me. It was exactly what I needed, it was somebody to love but not have to go too far. How we ended up living together, like many of the things that happened between us, just did. I don't quite know how she managed to get me to open up, let it all go. But she did and I am grateful to her for doing it. She's like some sort of angel, Just guiding me along the way. But only guiding, she has never made me do anything I didn't want to. But I did want to and I did. So now I am in a sense at peace with myself, I no longer battle. Not with myself, not with anyone. And it makes me smile. 

I although I don't know much, she told me a much as she could about her life. There's so much to her, it appears that she was almost engineered. She'd been tested on, and this had cause many irreversible effects. Although the testing had not been directly done to cause the effects it had. As far as I could tell it had increased her speed, agility and strength. But it also seemed that she could do more than that. She could read peoples souls, and auras, and I know that's not just it. I have a feeling she can do more but doesn't want to tell me because she's ashamed. I've never known such a strong person. What happened to her while she was being tested on, I know she'd rather forget. But she has to let it all out, and I want to help her like she helps me. She deserves it, look really don't know what I'm going on about. I am talking absolute rubbish. If that made no sense to you then good cause it made none to me. And if it did then I dunno. 

So any way I've really gotta sort myself out and seeing the others today will be pretty tense. And I am going to tell duo how I feel. There you go, so now you know. I love Duo Maxwell. I sort of always have. And tonight I might just let him know that's if he hasn't got someone else. Which I can't even bear think about. 

Yasin's POV.

Right now I've met wufei, trowa and Quatre. Now last and most important of all duo. I've seen him around, mainly at the bar or the buffet. I can't help but smile to myself; he does like his food. Oh well here we go. I spot him just casually standing around. I make my way over to him, he looks up at me and grins. I can totally see why heero loves this one. I think that grin is enough to make anyone go weak at the knees. But I'm not just anyone. "Hello" I greet him 

"Hello" he replies 

"My name is Yasin India Sun, nice to meet you could I ask for your name?" I smile

"My name is Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you too," He grins back. "Nice evening huh?"

"Yes, it's lovely."

"How do you know the winner family?" he asks

Ahh that's interesting, he's suspicious of me, "oh I'm here for moral support of a friend."

He nods "so what about you?" I ask

"Oh, I'm a friend of the winner heir."

I smile again "I met him earlier, very charming."

He raises an eyebrow, just then I glance over at the clock it's getting on for half nine. Oh crap! I've gotta go get heero now. "it was very nice talking to you Mr. Maxwell, but I have to go meet someone. Maybe I'll see you later." 

"Yeah, I hope so. Good bye Ms. Sun and do call me Duo."

"Only if you call me Yasin."

"Okay good bye Yasin."

"Good bye Duo." with a last smile I walk off. That's it I am never going to do anything like this again. But one good thing did come of this. Duo, is young free and single and totally In love with heero yuy. 

I walk briskly outside, to spot him there. In tux, wow I never thought heero would look so good in tux. What? I'm sorry but imagine it, heero in tux. White shirt, black bow tie, black jacket trousers and shoes. Just really can't think of anything better. What now? Oh you thought, I wasn't attracted to him. I'm sorry but are you mad? Who wouldn't be? Certainly not me. 

Actually I found myself falling for him along time ago, to bad though. After this I can't come back. Oh well at least I get to go home. "you ready hee-chan?"

"yeah, as I'll ever be, and don't call me hee-chan."

"okay hee-chan"

we link arms and walk in. we get into the main room, where everyone is. All the the other gundam pilots are standing together. They all stare. 

Duo's POV

Oh my good god, there he is. There is heero yuy, with a woman on his arm. Wait a minute, that's Yasin. What's going on? Why is she with heero? What did she say? I'm here as moral support for a friend. Why does heero need moral support? Well, I don't really give a damm. All that matters to me now is that heero is here. 

Yasin's POV 

Duo bounds over, followed by the others. As soon as duo reaches us, I know to let go of heero because duo glomps him almost instanly. Then I make him say it "heero, I've missed you so much. Don't ever leave again." 

Heero moves so he can look in his eyes "why?"

Duo is startled, at himself and heero's question, come on duo tell him "because," do it duo "I…" go on "i… love you heero" 

YES!! THAT A BOY DUO! YES! YES! YES! I nudge heero, he looks at me. I give him a look that says 'hurry-up-and-tell-the-damm-boy-you-love-him' "I love you too duo." 

Omg I love these two! Hee-chan I'm proud of ya! Now is my time to leave, I slip out quickly and unoticed. Them lot need to be together. And I hope they will for a long time. I slipped a note in heero's jaket saying goodbye. I don't really want to do it in person. It'll be to difficult that way. Now I can go home my mission is complete. Life is weird isn't it? You find that only after helping someone else, you can sort out your own. Outside it begins to snow lightly. I smile as a snowflake hits my nose. That is relality. Now if you'll excuse me. I have some things to take care off. Avoir.

Heero's POV

I spent the whole night with duo, and the others. I didn't even notice that Yasin was gone. I tried calling out hotel and was told she checked out last night. Where was she going? I put my hands in my jaket pocket and feel something. It a small folded piece of paper it reads:

Dear heero 

   _By the time you read this I won't be around you any more. _

_Just so as not to freak you out this is not a sucide note. This is a goodbye_

_Note. I am afraid you'll probably never see me again, but I'll tell you this. _

_It was wonderful to know you heero yuy. You are an amazing person. _

_Please be happy with your life from now on. I will not permit you to dwell on your past anymore. You've done that enough now. Live for now and tomorrow. And keep smiling my dear. You look lovely when you smile._

_Love you loads_

_Yasin_

So that's the end, bye Yasin wherever you are. And thank you for everything. I'll miss you.

So whaddya think? Rubbish I know. My idea's contradict themselves quite a lot but that's the point to confuse. Anyway plz R+R!!! CHEERZ!!!!!


End file.
